


[Podfic] Holding On

by MistbornHero



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Leverage
Genre: Angst, Gen, Grieving, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mick is Depressed, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Someone Needs To Give Mick Rory A Hug, Spoilers Through Episode 2x6, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24485950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistbornHero/pseuds/MistbornHero
Summary: Mick Rory first met Eliot Spencer on a cooking forum and got into an argument about the best way to braise beef if the only thing you have to work with is dynamite. They've stayed in touch off-and-on ever since.Written by nirejseki
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer, Mick Rory & Eliot Spencer (Leverage), Mick Rory/Leonard Snart
Kudos: 14





	[Podfic] Holding On

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Holding On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8605234) by [nirejseki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirejseki/pseuds/nirejseki). 



> This is my 50th podfic on my own???  
> I'm super excited! Hope you enjoy

### Details

  * **Length:** 00:59:02 minutes
  * **File type:** MP3 (38 MB)



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On [Archive](https://archive.org/details/crossover-leverage-dc-holding-on)
  * On [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/clhykygvcrcmqks/Crossover-Leverage-DC-HoldingOn.mp3?dl=0)
  * On [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1U7bXO4Pq4JMSN6Hi6RULPnLQWhffJhYV/view?usp=sharing)



### Credits

  * **Text:**[ _Holding On_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8605234)
  * **Author:**[nirejseki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirejseki)
  * **Music:**[Keep Holding On - Avril Lavigne](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5VRVPHWI9Dc)
  * **Reader:**[mistbornhero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistbornhero)
  * **Cover artist:**[mistbornhero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistbornhero)



  



End file.
